


Sleepless

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Underage Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For fe_fest: Lucia/Elincia, experimenting.  They're about 14 here, but it's pretty innocent stuff, thus why I didn't use the underage warning at the top. In fact, it was PG there, but that rating doesn't exist here, so I chose the next closest. Thanks to Joss for betaing~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> For fe_fest: Lucia/Elincia, experimenting. They're about 14 here, but it's pretty innocent stuff, thus why I didn't use the underage warning at the top. In fact, it was PG there, but that rating doesn't exist here, so I chose the next closest. Thanks to Joss for betaing~

She's been tracing stars from the corner of her eyes for hours now. Counting sheep hasn't worked, nor has trying to think of facts. She doesn't even feel sleepy, her body too aware and alive with feelings she doesn't even fully understand. All the while, Lucia has slept soundly, completely unaware.

Elincia shifts her gaze from the velvet dark sky, and onto Lucia. It's so odd to feel like this about one of her closest friends, suddenly shy and sneaking peeks. The sound of Lucia's breathing is so comforting. She can just make out through the dark and moonlight fragments of Lucia. A hint of blue hair, the hollow of her neck.

Hesitantly, she reaches out to brush her hand against Lucia's arm.

"Lucia?"

For a moment, the only sound she can hear are the sounds of night. Crickets, a quiet breeze, the cool taste of night. Then the covers shift, and Lucia turns towards her. Her face is shadowed. Splinters of moonlight come over her thin white nightgown, appropriate for the weather. Elincia can't help but think that Lucia looks just like one of the heroines from those romantic novels hidden in a corner that she and Lucia found and giggled endlessly about.

"Mmm? ...Did you have a nightmare?" Lucia says.

"No..." Elincia says.

How can she put it? _I just wanted to hear your voice. I just wanted to touch you. I just wanted to be close to you._ Somehow, words fail her.

There's something inside her, fluttery and new. It's so warm, like something is blooming in her chest, petals pushed out towards the sun. She hasn't told a soul–not even Lucia and Geoffrey–even though she tells them everything. It sings under her skin every time she's near Lucia.

She reaches out for Lucia to grip her hand as they have so many times. Hands clasped, Lucia's arms about her. When they were younger, Geoffrey could crawl in as well, and she'd be surrounded on both sides by her dearest friends. But he is a boy, and it was only a matter of time before he could not share her bed without it seeming inappropriate. Lucia, however, has stayed with her. Elincia hasn't slept alone in her bed for as long as she can remember.

In the dark, she catches Lucia's arm instead, and runs her fingers down until she loosely holds Lucia's wrist. The feeling sends tingles through her, and she can't help but wonder if Lucia feels the same. She doesn't say the words, so delicate inside her mouth.

_Do you...._

Lucia moves in closer, the linen sheets rustling under her. Their legs brush, the nightgowns bunching up between them. And Lucia understands; she always does. 

Elincia lets go of Lucia's wrist–lets go. First it's a brush of skin, Lucia's hand up her thigh, the tickle of Lucia's hair, something that makes a tingle of warmth start inside her.

" _Lucia?_ " she says again. And this time, this single word is an entreaty, a question. 

It isn't passionate and wild like the romance novels Lucia loves to mock (and Elincia admits she likes a bit, though only Geoffrey knows this one.) The first brush of their lips is hesitant, exploratory. Lucia's lips are just as soft as she's imagined they'd be. Elincia lets out a slight nervous giggle as their noses brush and bump into each other. They pull back, but gradually come close again, angling until they are touching again.

Elincia entwines her fingers with Lucia's, her body alight with sensation and warmth. She can't help but giggle again, as the feeling of giddiness bubbles up in her again. 

"Shhh," Lucia says, her voice filled with fondness. "Do you want _Bastian_ to come?"

This only makes her want to giggle more, the thought of Duke Bastian finding them and creating a sonnet on the spot. She can't stop–the laughter only leads to more laughter until Lucia covers her mouth with her own, effectively stopping the gigglefit in its tracks.

In the night, there is only the sounds of crickets and the occasional rustling. The night keeps their secrets safe.

*

— have a teensy mix to go with it. On YT until I can properly up it. /slow connection, ahah.

[Until June - Sleepless](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O908fGIGQnI)  
[The Perishers - Trouble Sleeping ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8OgWPcNA6o)  
[Miranda Cosgrove - Kissing You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnTvP85h2Gk)  
[Passion Pit - Little Secret](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6NqCRYy68s)


End file.
